


Bullet Proof

by thefabulouseren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cops, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Eren Yaeger - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Undercover As Prostitute, ereri, riren - Freeform, thug, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefabulouseren/pseuds/thefabulouseren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Eren Jaeger's life was rough since she even began to breath. Grew up in the streets, an orphan abandoned by her parents, as a thief and later became an undercover agent with her two best friends for the FBI after being caught trying to steal a luxurious car by the chief commander of the police. Recognizing her almost success in stealing a car in a area infested with cops, Chief, Erwin Smith, offered her freedom in exchange for her and her friends working for them.. Doing what it takes to accomplish her missions, she's managed to catch notorious thugs and criminals. Of course, it wasn't expected when Levi Ackerman, thug leader of a notorious criminal society called the Survey Corps, saw through her cover and cornered her. What will be of Eren now that she's deep into trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Agent?!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this came to me 3 am and I just had to put it out there. I just really like Ereri/Riren. Eren is female in this and there are other few genderbent characters.

"When I catch you scum, I'll make sure you're put deep in the fucking cell you belong in!!!" A man yelled running after three swift and giggling figures.

It was a dark rainy dawn, and the big city was rowdy with the distant sound of police sirens, and honking cars of early birds trying to get to work. The man who had previously yelled owned a local bakery open 24 hours for those who liked to get hot beverages with a nice warm bread. Of course, that man should of known well that with striving for more business, he should expect quite the few thieves, but alas he was naive.

The three hooded figures jumped swiftly over cars, throwing a bag back and forth when the man inched closer. Turquoise eyes met ocean blue, and bright gray eyes, and they separated in three different directions. The man was disoriented and didn't notice when one of the hooded figures slowed it's pace to a walking level and walked towards him. "Sir?" A teen's female voice interrupted his search. "Oh, sorry. What is it, missy?" The man asked.

The teen removed her hood and long blonde locks sprawled out with big ocean blue eyes staring up at him. He handed the man the bag. "Some people dropped this a few seconds ago. Do you know who's it is?" The girl asked sweetly. The man looked at the bag and found warm bread inside. "Ah! It's mine! Thanks for finding it!" The man thanked her almost beginning to walk away if it weren't fir the girl who put her hand distressed at her tiny mouth and her eyes began to shake and water.

"Hey now! What's the matter, missy?" He asked her concerned. "I was thinking that if that belonged to no one I could have fed myself and my little brothers, but now? What will I bring home!" The girl teared wiping at her eyes. The man scratched his head, and sighed. "Here," he said handing her the bag. "The bread isn't even that expensive so you can have it", he smiled. The girl's eyes widened and she smiled widely making the man's heart skip a beat. "Thank you! Thank you! My brothers will be fed well tonight!" She yelled in glee. The man bid farewell and walked away.

The girl stood still until his figure disappeared and she went straight to the hidden alleyway closest to her. She passed a few card board boxes and trashcan that hid most of the place and was met with the sight of a tiny fire going. Sudden claps were heard and the girl saw her other two companions with wide smirks on their faces. The girl returned their shit eating grins bowing comically. "Armin, you little cunning, shit! 'Oh, what will I feed my little brothers?!?!" Another teen mocked laughing loudly. This girl had long brown locks and possessed the intense turquoise eyes.

Armin laughed flicking her off and sat on a nearby log placing the bag of bread on her lap. "Shut up, Eren! Not only did we get bread, but we also mislead him from our home, stupid!" Armin smirked taking a piece of bread and biting it. "Yeah, yeah, don't want you two cats fighting at this time", the third girl interrupted with a chuckle while taking the bread from Armin and biting it. This girl had long black locks to her back and bright gray eyes with a red scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. 

"Come on, Mikasa! You got to admit I was the one who even had the balls to go in there and grab the bread!" Eren argued. "Oh yeah, but tell me miss know-it-all, who planned everything to the final step? Ah, that's right, me", Armin giggled to herself. Eren frowned about to retort when Armin shoved a bread down his mouth. "Oi, calm your tits already, Eren. You should regain energy if you're wasting it all on arguing", Armin giggled as Eren glared slightly but, nonetheless, began to chow down on their feast. 

The three had met when they were 7 when they were trying to steal the same apple. Eren had managed to win it and seeing them so disheartened, she split the apple with them. Eren offered that they stick together since they'd probably work better together, and for eight years, now 15, nothing can separate them. They trained in using more practical weapons which were mostly Eren's specialty, Mikasa was more specialized in her superhuman strength and gun usage, while Armin was the brain of their plans, but she could still be handy with a knife.

Not to mention, their training left them really fit making the look older and model-like. The three teens spent most of their life time doing small jobs in thievery to gain some cash and later did bigger stunts alike. They plan to get enough money to live off for a few weeks without continuing to resort to stealing unless it was completely necessary. 

"Okay, so today's duties begin. Alright, we've gotten that man that watch he wanted. We've stole that car from the post-man and sold it to that dealership, and today we were requested by a man down in Trost district. We'll be able to rent our own place after this task", Mikasa explained. "Trost? Hmm... That's new", Eren commented thoughtfully. "Well this is a matter of using seduction. We'll be stealing a lux car. Eren it's your turn", Armin wiggled her finger playfully.

"Why do I always have to seduce the men? Why can't I be the innocent type like Armin?" Eren pouted. "Because you are far from looking innocent and your temper is fiery", Mikasa chuckled wiggling her eyebrows before her and Armin burst out laughing. Eren got up crossing her arms. "Fine, screw you guys", she fumed. "Ah, come on. You pull out sexy way better than we do. Mikasa, is like the control type", Armin said assuringly. "Okay. So what do I wear?" Eren asked them.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other before deviously grinning at Eren. "That's a bad sign", Eren gulped as both girls were upon her.

~~xXXx~~

"Hell no! I'm changing", Eren ranted as she looked at herself in the broken mirror in their alley a few hours in the afternoon. "Well, you're not! We asked our client to provide us with fitting clothing for this even and we picked this one for you", Mikasa sighed. Eren wore a glittlering night dress that was sleeveless and left her back and shoulders bare. It consisted of a corset like top in a heart shape with black glittering stones showing a good amount of cleavage. The dress bottom was tight and showed off well defined curves and rear.

Eren's hair had been curled and placed on one side. Armin wore a long pink dress with white flowers at the top while mikasa wore a red one with transparent sleeves. "It's just for this night", Armin pointed out. Eren sighed in defeat grabbing at the straps under her dress where she attached two knives at each thigh. She placed on the black jeweled pumps and straightened out making sure her weapons were hidden. Mikasa hid her gun at the side of her leg as well, and Armin did the same with her thin daggers.

"Okay, so here's the plan", Armin motioned to them. "The mansion has about three exits, with six corridors that lead to those exits. We'll take corridors 1, 3, 5 as our escape routes, but if you find them blocked we'll resort to using corridors 2, 4, and 6. The man we're stealing from is named Michael Rivers, here's the picture. He's 21 and he owns a black BMW. Eren your job is to seduce him while me and Mikasa stray any people from interrupting your interactions. If everything goes well we'll meet at the entrance gates just outside. I've labeled it gate A. If he tries to take you to any room persist on heading outside, and if he doesn't budge, come to us first", Armin explained simply showing the handsome man with black locks and green eyes.

Mikasa and Eren nodded in understanding and they set off. Once there, they were mesmerized by the luxury around them. This was actually the first time they took a mission from a rich person. Why would they have wanted to steal a car if the man could just buy himself one? Maybe it was just revenge. Mikasa and Armin separated slightly from Eren giving her time to pretend to look bored. She looked around scanning the handsome rich men for her target.

She found him talking with two other guest having light and playful conversation. Eren had always been a tall girl and the heels only splendidly helped augment four years to her age along with the makeup she wore. She casually grabbed a glass of wine and pretended to accidentally bump into him and drop her wine on the floor. "Oh, heavens! I'm so sorry!" Eren began her act of concern. Michael seemed taken off guard, but blushed. "No! Uh no! It was my fault for not looking", he said rapidly embarrassed.

Eren leaned down to pick the glass up making sure her cleavage was well shown. Michael coughed getting a very good view, but immediately leaned down to help her. Typical. Eren thought. All men are the same. 'They get a good look at your boobs, and they've fallen in love', Eren thought trying not to laugh. Their hands touched and Eren looked into his eyes faking the look of an embarrassed girl. "Sorry", she mumbled. Michael only grabbed her hand and helped her up sending maids to quickly clean. "How rude of me. I'm Ellen", Eren lied smiling charmingly. 

"I'm Michael Rivers, how old are you Ellen?" He asked her still holding her hand. "19", Eren replied trying not to scoff at his question. Michael seemed thoughtful, but was literally slobbering at Eren's exposed legs. "You know, my adoptive sisters are here and well we have some good time on our hands. You wanna go somewhere?" Eren suggested with a seductive grin. Michael seemed to get a little more ballsy because he probably thought Eren was easy by now and he placed a hand at her rear. Eren was disgusted, but only chuckled. "So daring...how about we go to...your place?" Eren whispered hotly in his ear.

Without any complaints, he pulled her through the crowd and out the mansion towards the parking lot. Eren almost wanted to yell in glee when he led her right to her target car. He opened it and climbed in. Eren had to make sure they didn't leave and so she climbed in with him on the same seat as she sat on his lap. He kept a firm hold on her butt and another reached her waist. Eren chuckled leaning in to whisper hotly in his ear while she reached for her knife at her leg. "You're so hot", Michael muttered obviously turned on.

Eren tried to not scrunch her nose in disgust as he said that. He was lucky she even found him handsome. She suddenly put the knife at his neck. Michael looked shocked as Eren slapped his hand harshly away from her rear. "Don't touch me with your disgusting hands! Hand over the damn car keys unless you want to die right now", Eren grinned in victory. Michael nodded hastily as Eren led him out of the car and he gave her the key. "You like going at it with 15 year olds huh? Disgusting", Eren only mocked him playfully. "What you're 15?" He replied paling,

"That doesn't matter now, Michael", Eren sighed. Michael suddenly chuckled making Eren frown. "On the contrary, Eren. I'm quite sure it matters." Eren's eyes widened. How did he know her name? "I was looking to find myself a woman for the night, but who would of thought I would encounter the infamous Eren Jaeger who I was supposed to be on the look out for. And it's officer Michael Rivers", Michael shrugged. "Don't take me lightly for my age. I'm sure if I'm that infamous than you should know what I'm made of officer", Eren gave him a sly smile while sliding off her heels and holding them in her hand.

Before Michael could react Eren made a backflip and kicked him off his feet. If this was planned she knew Armin and Mikasa could be caught. Michael groaned standing and taking out his gun. Eren flipped her knife and threw the gun sideways making a run towards the mansion. "Routes 1, 3, and 5", Eren muttered reaching the party again. She placed on her heels and casually, but quickly stepped inside. She made eye contact with Armin and Mikasa sending through the message. Mikasa nodded pulling at Armin's arm and they walked towards the assigned corridors. 

Eren kicked off the heels once more as the corridor was empty and ran. "Stop! Police!" A few men blocked her right at the end of the hall. Eren reached for both of her knives again playing with them slightly. Four men approached her at a time and she jumped kicking one at the side of the head. She managed to duck a blow from the other and knocked a gun out of his hand. Seeing as the other two were on pursuit Eren had no choice, but to flip a knife in their direction disorienting them as she exited. She breathed out heavily, exhausted, but upon looking up her eyes widened. 

Two police officers held tightly onto Armin who merely glared at them and a tall blonde man had seized Mikasa on the floor who already had cuffed her. The blonde let Mikasa lay on the grass as another officer forced her up. "Good night, isn't it?" He said casually. "What the fuck do you want?" Eren hissed. "Straight to the point, nice. Now first missy, I'd like you to drop that knife and go with us willingly. Wouldn't want your companions to suffer would you", he chuckled. Eren clenched her teeth in defeat dropping her knives and stretching out her hands. The blonde man cuffed her and they were pulled out the front to the cop cars where many of the officers were getting bandaged up.

Michael even had an icepack at his head. He spotted Eren and frowned. Despite their situation Eren couldn't help, but wink at him as way to mock him. "Eren, what are we gonna do?" Armin muttered. Mikasa shushed her as Eren only sighed heavily. "I don't know Armin. We'll most likely be sent to a juvenile prison for now", Eren whispered as they arrived at the police station. They were pulled in towards the interrogation room each in a separate room, which was plain white room with a stupidly dim light hanging from the ceiling. 

Eren sat there still cuffed and waiting impatiently. The door was opened revealing the same tall blonde man from before who sat across from her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am chief Erwin Smith. You and your two friends have been a lot of trouble for a few years now, but thanks to one of our agents you were led into our trap. I do of course applaud your surprising almost success to steal an officer's car, and not hinting your identity till the very end. That was impressive as well as your fighting skills", Erwin began to explain.

"Yeah, sorry, but I know for sure I'm not here to be smiling upon your compliments. Instead of sugar coating your bullshit, why don't you just tell me what you need, commander", Eren sighed irritated. The chief chuckled. "Exquisite intuition, miss Jaeger. You see I have never seen such young teens with a remarkable amount of skills. I was impressed by how long it took for a whole police unit to catch you three. That said I'd like to make a proposal for you three to work for us", Erwin explained.

"Say we accept, what do we get?" Eren said crossing her arms in interest. "Well knowing your need we'll provide you with an apartment and food as well as clean records", Erwin smiled at her. "And if we refuse?" Eren leaned in. "Well let's just say your crimes won't go unpunished", he said knowingly. Eren remained quiet for a while and finally said, "we'll do it. The others will do what I say." Erwin grinned in victory. "Then with no further delay you will begin your first mission. It'll be an absolute pleasure to have you working for us, agent Jaeger". Only Eren had no idea she had metaphorically made a deal with the devil.


	2. Mission Survey corps: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer than the first one, but Levi won't appear until next chapter since I seperated their mission in two parts.

Survey corps part 1

2 years later

The police department was at it's usual working atmosphere with excessive amount of calls, running in and out police officers with rare sights of hauling in the ocassional drunk, prostitute, and minor thieves. The doors were slammed open catching the attention of everyone around who was working. The phone calls were still buzzing loudly, but no one dared answer. Eren and her two fellow agents Armin and Mikasa stood in the door way with stoic expressions while holding a bleeding man who was cuffed and heaving.

They had been working over two years for the FBI at this point, and spent most of the time on the field capturing some of the most notorious criminals on the streets of Trost. After having been taken from their home in Shinganshina, they lived in a comfortable department given to them 'graciously' by their stupid chief. "Well don't just stand there. Take this garbage to the interrogation room", Eren glared as two officers took the poor man away. All three were wearing the same uniform of a business casual gray cardigan, white button up and gray pencil skirt and black heels. 

Mikasa had cut her hair to her shoulders to ease her mobility, Eren tied hers in a ponytail, and Armin kept hers in a messy bun. "Armin, update", Eren sighed walking down the corridors as Armin scribbled on a clipboard raising her thin glasses up. "We've caught Richard Heinz. One of the members of the Titans. From what we know Titans are the second strongest in command in confirmation with drug dealing, assassinations, and money laundering. If we're able to get more information we might be able to infiltrate the core of their business and capture their leader", Armin said analyzing their data.

"Mikasa, I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much fighting with this man", Eren said concerned. "I'm fine, minor injuries. I can't say the same for him", she chuckled. "There they go. Charlie's angels hahaha", one of the officers chuckled. "More like Erwin's. Those three are quite stuck up for their own good. But well what less can you expect from Erwin's three precious pet dogs", another snickered. Eren's eye twitched and she reached for her gun and pointed towards the officer, or well pretended to. The bullet shot perfectly next to officer's head leaving a nice hole on the wall.

"Whoops, I missed", Eren smiled hiding her gun as Armin snidely added. "Angels yes. But dogs? I'm pretty sure that's what all of your kind are Officer Evans. May I recall the power hierarchy of our department. Oh that's right, officers are the bottom", Armin smiled sweetly walking after Eren. Mikasa just chuckled shaking her head and following after the two. 

"Don't let them get to you, Eren", Mikasa said suddenly. "Gosh, they infuriate me! You know how much I hate those words they called us", Eren sighed literally almost at a stomping face. "We're 17! Take this more maturely. Ignore them...they aren't even worth your anger", Mikasa laughed. Eren rolled her eyes as Armin giggled and patted her back. Eren reached the chief's door and went straight in without a knock. Erwin looked up from his paperwork as Eren slumped down in the nearest chair while Mikasa and Armin gently sat down. Talk about grace, Eren.

"Jaeger, you should try knocking next time. It's fun", Erwin chuckled. "Yeah? I'll think about it next time I feel like playing another of your games", Eren groaned crossing her arms. Erwin only gave a hearty laugh while Armin jumped in. "Please, excuse her Erwin. You know Eren's a temper bomb", Armin chuckled. "I can see why Shadis would call her Jaeger bombastic", Erwin smiled lightly. "Fuck Shadis", Eren hissed. "Eren! Stop with your vulgar language!!! You do this everytime you're pissed!!! Chill out", Mikasa said almost distressed. "May I remind you, Eren, Shadis has been training you to do the best at work. Anyways, I've heard of your latest catch. Great job ladies. Your next job will be at a local high school", Erwin spoke as he handed the logistics to Armin.

"High school?" Eren rose an eyebrow. "Indeed. There have been rumors of a Titans gang member who sells the product to underage students and given that you three are 17, there's no way he'll see through your student disguise or know you're even agents. Try dressing what you kids consider 'cool'. Anything that will probably make people believe you would buy some of the product. Good luck to you. You know where we keep the dressing room.", Erwin chuckled standing and walking out. Eren let her head fall back in distress.

"We need a vacation!" She groaned raising her arms. Armin hummed as she read the files ignoring Eren's rant. Mikasa hit Eren upside the head receiving an arm slap in return. Armin stood up heading out the door. Mikasa and Eren gave each other confused glances before shuffling up to follow the blonde who happened to lead them into their dressing room. "Armin? You okay?" Mikasa asked as the blonde gently set the folder in her hand on the side table. "Umm...how do you play the bad girl part?" Armin muttered. Mikasa and Eren burst out laughing as Armin turned to them embarrassed.

"Is that seriously what's been bothering you?" Eren cackled clutching her stomach. "Come on, Armin, you'll do fine", Mikasa laughed along. "What would the duo from 22 jumpstreet do?" Armin asked distressed. "Wait, what did you say?" Eren said thinking she was hearing things. "22 Jumpstreet happens to be a great movie aligned with our job", Armin argued blushing furiously. "No way! We're way better! What you want me to dress like a chola or gangster or whatever and sag my pants and pretend I want some drugs? I'll probably wear a bandana around my forehead and chant some cholo gibberish", Eren said comically.

"Well for them it worked", Armin shrugged trying to stiffle back a laugh. "So you're saying it'd be totally successful if I compare the criminals to my cousins or whatever. Wow. Next thing you'll know Mikasa will be talking about adventures with Dora, Diego, Zorro, and Boots and comically say 'My name is Jeff'", Eren said increduosly. The three stayed silent for a few seconds before Mikasa whispered, "My name is Jeff". At that the three began to laugh uncontrollably clutching onto their stomach and crying. "Oh my god! Hahaha oh my god! Out of all people in the world, I wouldn't expect to hear that from you", Eren laughed trying to calm down.

"What can I say, Eren. I'm full of surprises", Mikasa grinned. "I feel like this really is the rare time we act our age if not like immature ones", Armin giggled. "I guess so, but anyways let's pick out the clothes and get out of here so we can go home and rest", Eren smiled at them. Eren contemplated a bit as she changed. These past two years had been hell lots of crazy for them. If only they'd been born with parents, how would things be? Eren tried not to dwell on theories for they only made her depressed. She didn't regret any of her life choices so far. Now they had a home, food, and money. And their work truly was respectable and legal. Most of all she inherited sisters on the streets.  
Eren would do anything to protect them even give up her life if necessary. She looked back at said two people who glanced at her with smiles. Eren smiled herself returning to place on the outfit chosen.

~~xXXx~~

"Alright!", Eren said placing on her second fingerless black leather glove. The girls had decided to go with a hipster like look. Eren had let her hair loose and used gel to scrunch it up and had shades at her eyes and red lipstick on her lips. She had a green beanie, with a green plaid shirt left open and a loose black tank top. She wore washed out jean shorts to her thighs and black converse.

Armin went with wearing a blue beanie, a long navy blue sweater reaching her hips and white shorts with a pair of toms. She also had red lipstick, but her hair was kept in it's messy bun. As for Mikasa, she wore a red beanie with the same red lipstick, a sleeveless red shirt with dark blue jean shorts. She had a red plain long sleeve wrapped at her waist. She had black tights and yellow low cut boots. Her hair was kept the same since it was short.

"Well then, show time", Eren sighed taking a packet of gum and throwing a piece in her mouth. As usual, they hid their weapons casually. Eren took her two daggers and strapped them to her arms thankful the sleeves of her plaid shirt hide them. Armin placed her own gun at her waist with the sweater covering it nicely. Mikasa hid her two guns at her waist like Armin, wrapping the plaid over her waist again. They grabbed their badges knowing well it was hard to believe they were agents, and after a quick pop of knuckles, they headed out.

The younger officers couldn't help and stare at them as they passed by and the older ones uneasily tried to look away. "Marco!" Eren called out. A young man, around 19 shuffled up between the crowd. "Yes, Eren?" Marco smiled. "We seemed to have forgotten to file the last Titans case. Won't you be a darling and help us?" Armin smiled. The freckled boy with brown eyes and short black hair nodded. "Of course, I mean come on guys I was assigned as your secretary. That's my job", Marco chuckled.

"Marco, we don't take advantage of things we are just as capable, but you truly are a great help", Mikasa grinned. "Yeah, it still remains one of the great wonders of the universe as to why you date that savage Jean", Eren sighed dramatically. Marco immediately blushed and began to stutter. "U-Uh, well I-I", he rambled. "Hey chillax, you don't have to explain", Eren laughed, but speaking of the devil, Jean had entered. He was 20, a newly recruited cop with a mop of brown hair and brown eyes and a presemptuous attitude, but him and Eren clashed like oil and water.

"Well if it isn't Jaeger Fucking Bombastic", Jean frowned. Eren rolled her eyes. "Hey horseface!" She feigned an enthusiastic smile. "You know maybe you should try going to school Jaeger. Or Erwin has so much control over you that you just can't help, but listen to his orders for his sake", Jean mocked her. "Hmm, you're just jealous. What is the little pony a bit jealous of Jaeger bombastic? Listen, how many criminals have you caught since you arrived? Did i hear one? maybe 3? Well punk, I've caught from the age of 15 to now a total of 53 notorious gang criminals not including 23 members of the Titans gang. Next time Jean, try not to embarrass yourself for the sake of Marco", Eren laughed walking away.

Jean was fuming and Eren could tell she didn't have to turn back to know that. "That was a bit harsh, Eren", Armin said worriedly. "Yeah, he even yelled at Marco who tried to ease him", Mikasa hummed in agreement. "Well he should stop trying to argue with me", Eren sighed. 

~~xXXx~~

"Alright, ladies", Erwin began to say. " Here's the backpacks, with just your pretending use of supplies. Now you'll get off and look for this guy", he finished handing them the picture. It was a man no older than 19 with a mop of sandy blonde hair and an undercut. "Wait, this isn't the same from the file", Armin noted. "I couldn't release the information I am about to tell you. What you ladies will actually be doing is hunting down a member of the Survey Corps. This one is considered one of the closely intimate people, Oluo Bozado", Erwin explained.

"No way!" Eren said excitedly. She'd always wanted to get into capturing someone from the Survey Corps. "Of course, instead of trying to make him sell the product to you, you will instead make him lead you to his base. One of our sources tells us they plan on having a secret party and they are scouting out for 'girls to entertain' them. Once Oluo hears about your enrolling in school he'll come check up and see if he likes you. Look worth his time", Erwin told them suggestively. Eren nodded in understanding as Mikasa and Armin were slightly hesitant. Erwin took no mind as they got off the car, and he drove off.

Eren led them into the school already catching too much attention. "Who are they?" Someone whispered. "Babes", they heard a lot of the guys whisper between themselves. Armin took a second to scribble down a few notes and hide the files deep in her backpack. They got their schedule from the office and were not pleased to see they had different classes. "Well, I knew this possibility could of occured, but I have a plan", Armin smiled. "Thank God", Eren breathed in relief. "So here's the deal. Who ever spots Bozado first will have to implant a desire for him to know more and want more. Next we'll lead him to us in lunch and the other two will make their own 'worth' through conversation", Armin explained.

"Hmm, that's actually very appropriate. Armin you little Einstein", Mikasa said patting the blonde's head. "Alright, we'll meet up in fourth period lunch", Eren whispered leaving the two behind. She looked around and rose her shades to rest atop where her hair and beanie met. She entered her first class, taking the seat farthest from the front. From what she was told, the school staff knew of their reason for being here so they knew any off behavior meant they were sending a message to be excused.

As the rest shuffled in, they continued to look in awe at her. Eren popped a bubble and leaned back placing her feet on the desk. A girl in particular was pushed by a bunch of snobby looking girls. A piece of bread she held in her hand fell right on Eren's desk. The girl's hair was in a ponytail and was a reddish brown. Her eyes were honey brown and at the moment wide in fear. She almost had tears at her eyes. Eren sat up right and took the bread. "Hey!" Eren called out making everyone look at her. "Y-Yes!" The girl stuttered in fear.

"I'm sure this belongs to you. Take it", Eren smiled extremely friendly. The girl sighed in relief and took the bread thankfully. "I'm Eren by the way", Eren smiled at her. "I-I'm Sasha! Sasha Blouse", Sasha grinned deciding to sit next to her. The snotty girls, most likely, stuckup bounced in her directions with their fake smiles. "Hey you must be new!!! Wanna hang out?" One laughed obnoxiously. "Sorry, I'm allergic to plastic and retarded", Eren glared giving a long yawn. The girl frowned and backed up. "You rather hang out with this loser?!" The girl tried to argue. "Yep. I'm not getting a rash, but I will if you don't leave. Fyi, you might want to wear longer shorts cause those thunder thighs aren't helping", Eren chuckled loudly. 

The girl gave an indignant cry. "Ugh, you bitch. Fine! Stay with that stupid farm girl!!!" Eren laughed loudly, and Sasha smiled extremely happy to have a friend for once that she yelled out. (1)" So? I'm from a farm, and I know how to recognize a cow when I see one", she laughed. Eren cackled and high fived her. "Oh my god!!! That was so good!!!" Eren laughed. The girl was beet red in embarrassment and stomped off. When Eren calmed down she noticed Sasha staring at her with such a admiring expression. "What?" Eren asked.

"It's just no one has ever defended me like that. And it made me very happy", Sasha smiled brightly. Eren smiled, but deep down she felt bad that she wouldn't be coming back after she found Oluo. No, Eren really liked Sasha, and she was determined to stat her friend. "Well I'm sure we'll be great friends", Eren nodded to her making Sasha yell in glee. "And she told me all these nasty things, boo boo", Eren heard the same girl from before whine. "Who was the loser baby. I'll teach her to close her mouth", a man's voice hummed. 

Eren sat up spotting Oluo enter with his arm around the whiny bitch. "Who's the hottie?" Eren pretended interest to Sasha. "That's Oluo Bozado. School bad boy. He has been Hilary's pimp or so they say. She's the only dense one to believe she's the only one", Sasha whispered. Eren placed on her shades. Her eyes were her major weapon of seduction. The whiny bitch pointed at Eren and Oluo glared, but his expression turned to one of curiosity. He walked over followed by the group of plastics.

"Hey", Oluo called out. "What's up handsome? Anything I can help you with Eren smirked. Oluo seemed successfully bashful and he scratched the back of his head. "So Hillary was saying that you said mean things", he said more of a statement than a request for an apology. "Oh, dear, you should drop that whiny bitch. All I said was true. Wouldn't you rather", Eren began to whisper placing her legs on the desk for him to see. "Have a go with...me", she hummed seductively passing a hand casually up her leg as his eyes followed.

Oluo coughed and grinned. "What a slut!!! Tell her your not interested!!!" Hilary yelled. "No, I actually think I am interested", Oluo began to say, but the teacher caught the class's attention. "Alright, everyone to their seats", she said loudly. The plastics stomped off, Hilary still fuming. Oluo only winking at her. 'Disgusting', Eren thought, but only smirked. The teacher spent the first few minutes introducing Eren and then began to teach a long boring lecture on the concepts of English literature and how to properly write a thesis with a theme in mind.

Eren look to Oluo making sure that Hilary was looking and blew a kiss at him. Oluo did the playing along of catching it and tapping his own lips. Eren began to whisper to Oluo a bit loudly seeking freedom from class. The teacher looked at her and nodded. "Ms. Jaeger, talking in class?" She said taking on a stern tone. "Don't make a big fuzz hag", Eren laughed. "Out of my class", the teacher faked a frown. Eren chuckled kissing a piece if paper leaving a pair of red lips on the paper. 

She picked up her belongings and left the paper on Oluo's desk. 'Meet me up in lunch, bad boy' the note said. At that Eren rose her shades showing him her intense irises. He looked stupefied as she winked and exited. Eren frowned. That guy was ugly!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes up next chapter. The encounter will have a lot of tension just saying


End file.
